Recent studies show a correlation between PD adequacy and patient survival. To achieve higher clearance more exchanges (inconvenient for the patient) or larger volume per exchange of peritoneal dialysis are needed. We are investigating tolerance of exchange volumes, 2, 2.5, 3L with patients blinded to the actual volume infused.